People, particularly women, wear wigs for a variety of reasons, including to cover thinning or balding hair, to permit the wearer to look good when the wearer has not had time to have their hair styled or to style their hair themselves, and to permit the wearer to have a variety of hair styles and lengths without altering their own basic hair length and style. Hairpieces (i.e., partial wigs) are generally not suitable for performing most of these functions and, while full wigs are useful for these and other functions, there are also a number of limitations in wearing existing such wigs.
In particular, the physical properties of existing wigs may oftentimes reduce the wearer's overall sense of comfort. For example, existing wigs tend to add weight and may feel heavy on a wearer's head, and because of their close weave, the air flow, or breathing, of the wearer's scalp may be minimalized or inhibited. This reduction in air flow results in trapped excess heat, and may cause the wearer's scalp to itch. Also, because wigs oftentimes appear noticeably thicker and heavier than natural hair, they may be noticed and identified as a wig, sometimes causing undue embarrassment to the wearer. Lastly, a percentage of wigs are made with human hair instead of synthetic fibers, and because significant human hair is needed to achieve full wig coverage, such wigs can become relatively expensive.
A need therefore exists for an improved wig which is lighter, more comfortable to wear, more natural in appearance, and less expensive. Greater wearer comfort includes a design which facilitates air flow/breathing for the wearer's scalp, thereby substantially eliminating weighty feeling and the heat/itching resulting from the wearing of a wig, and a design which more positively secures the wig to the wearer's head so that the wearer can move her head freely without concern that the wig will move or fall off.